The primary objectives of this study are to evaluate the effect of paclitaxel on locally advanced carcinomas of the breast: tumor responses will be evaluated clinically before surgery and pathologically following surgery . The rate of breast conservation will be determined. Molecular properties of untreated T3 and T4 breast carcinomas and to determine correlations between tumor biologic characteristics and responsiveness to neo-adjuvant paclitaxel will be obtained. A secondary objective will be to measure the relapse-free and overall survival of patients with locally advanced breast cancer treated with non-cross resistant chemotherapy regimens before and after surgery (paclitaxel before surgery and doxorubicin/cyclophosphomide after surgery).